


Dandelions Will Always Return

by LouisSunLove



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: A lot will happen but I'm not gonna spoil it, Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Cuddling, Domestic Fluff, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Friends With Benefits, Happy Ending, Jealous Harry, M/M, Minor Zayn Malik/Louis Tomlinson, Multi, OT5 Friendship (One Direction), Protective Louis Tomlinson, Work In Progress, eventually, so dont worry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 10:07:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29774538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LouisSunLove/pseuds/LouisSunLove
Summary: “‘Whenever you are free, Lou’ he answered carefully because that was one of the secrets. Louis would disappear for hours at all times of day and refused to tell anyone why.It hurt more than Harry wanted to admit to being shut out like that but there was not much he could do about it.”Harry can't understand Louis at all. You would think being best friends would give some insight, but nope. Though it's not his fault Louis's life is more complicated than Harry could ever imagine.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Zayn Malik/Liam Payne
Kudos: 2





	Dandelions Will Always Return

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! So this fic is a WIP but I'm determined to make this consistent and post once a week or two (hopefully). It is going to be long and will probably take me months to finish and I'll add characters and tags as I go, so you have been warned. There are some TWs that I chose not to put in the tags, to not spoil anything, if there are any in the chapter, that will be addressed in the summary so keep an eye on that. 
> 
> I would love to hear your thoughts in the comments and if you would like to talk to me to get a summary of a TW chapter, are interested in helping me edit, making some creative art/manips, playlist or anything really, (keep me accountable), DM me on Twitter @DandelionReturn and I would love to talk to you!!
> 
> Also the account will be tweeting secret details/pics and folowing new characters as they make their appearance, so folowing and interacting with it might be a good idea, hmm? Anyway happy reading everyone!

Harry loved Zayn. He really did. You should trust him.

Harry _adored_ Zayn, except when he got kicked out of _his_ dorm (ok, maybe he and Louis share it but whatever) so he could fuck his best mate.

Harry was also uncomfortable, sitting in the library, alone, starring at his photography assignment and thinking about Zayn moaning Louis' name. It was also kinda late so he was allowed to whine.

At least he had the common sense to grab his scrunchie and change into some comfortable joggers and a T-shirt, otherwise, he would be going absolutely apeshit.

He was feeling irritated. Yes, irritated is all it was. Why would he be feeling jealous? Couldn't be Harry.

He was just mad friends with benefits are apparently more important than cuddling, eating frozen pizza (because they are Uni students and can't afford take-out), and watching every Disney movie Harry's heart could desire. Yes, Harry always got to pick the movie. _Always._ If you asked Louis he would deny it, but it's the truth. After Louis got his fill of calling Harry a toddler he just let him do whatever he wanted.

Harry's mind drifted to Tangled when he got startled by Liam and Niall pouncing on him. Or maybe just touching his shoulder, but no one _needs_ to know why he yelped a little too loudly.

Liam himself looked a bit spooked by the reaction, while Niall started cackling "You ok there mate? And what are you even doing here I thought it was "Larry Date" night."

"It's not a date, Li. and yes, it is, but turns out sex takes precedents" Harry almost scoffed, while the others sat down at his table.

"Maybe we will finally get to meet the mysteriously elusive Zayn, this year. I don't understand how Lou could be friends with him for almost a year and we've never even seen him"

"Niall, you shouldn't be saying words like "mysteriously elusive" it makes you sound like you're narrating a bad Netflix documentary" Harry sighed and continued on " And it's not like he is hiding from you guys, he just usually comes over for one reason and it doesn't involve friends. But you would love him. He is actually one of the sweetest people I know..." he trailed off.

Then an idea popped into Harry's head and he was already getting excited.

"Let's do a road trip!" and then another one "To a theme park!!" and now he was talking way too loudly in an almost empty library.

"Let me get this straight: you want to go on a road trip, with a stranger, to a theme park, when our second year of Uni just started? Does that really sound like a good idea?" Niall said slowly like he was talking to a child who wanted a dragon for Christmas.

"Since when are you not supportive of my stupid ideas?" now Harry was pouting. "Come on Lou is doing his 'self-destructive but not really but being incredibly irresponsible while also putting too much pressure on himself' thing again and a weekend trip could be fun"

Ever since Louis and Harry went off to Uni Louis has had his 'self-destructive but not really but being incredibly irresponsible while also putting too much pressure on himself' episodes as Harry took to calling them and it was exactly what it sounds like.

Louis would do the stupidest shit known to man but never touch alcohol or weed.

Risk his life (not really) but in the same breath turn protective and not let the boys do the same.

Sleep with anyone who he wanted but shoo people away from Harry when he just wanted a one-night stand.

Always keep secrets but let anyone come to him with their problems and just listen, give advice, or a cuddle.

It was just weird and so different from when Harry knew him in school but maybe he just never paid enough attention...

Liam finally decided to indulge Harry with a "Let's do it then!" and startle him out of his thoughts.

"Well I guess if you are on board sure but now you still have to get _the mysteriously elusive Zayn_ and Louis to agree."

"I can get Lou to do anything I want," he said with a smirk and continued like he didn't hear Niall mutter "except fuck you"

"And I'm sure Zayn would like to meet you guys at some point, so it might as well be now"

Liam just hummed in approval and officially ended the conversation.

Niall decided this was the perfect time to go on about footie training today and Harry has heard enough about this particular topic that he just tuned it out.

A few hours later, once Harry decided it was safe to go back, he said goodbye to Niall and Liam as they went back to their dorm.

***

When Harry came into the room he was met with a familiar sight of Louis and Zayn cuddled up together. Thankfully fully clothed.

When their "relationship" first started Harry thought the way they act was a bit unusual for what they were, which according to Louis is "friends with benefits", but Harry never quite believed that. He never wanted to intrude so at first he would go to his bed quietly and try to keep his eyes on the floor, but as soon as Louis noticed he called him "back to where he belongs" (aka Louis' bed). Harry thought that was even more strange but went along with it. Over the months he started to love these cuddle sessions.

Even if he would prefer to have Louis' full attention he decided it's better than nothing.

So silently he toes off his shoes and climbs in the left side of the crowded bed where Zayn is already asleep on Louis' right.

"Sorry, love. Zayn was having a shit day, he just needed a distraction." Louis whispers and presses a gentle kiss to his forehead when Harry situated himself on his chest.

"It's ok" Harry mumbles before falling asleep too.

***

Harry woke up snuggling with Zayn and Louis nowhere in sight but it was expected since he had an 8 am class and always whined about it.

So he just got up, showered, threw on some skinny jeans, and decided to talk to Zayn later when he wouldn't have to wake him up and get things thrown at him.

***

When he came out of the lecture Louis was already waiting for him and pulling him into a hello hug, while looking incredible as always even in a way too big jumper (that actually seems to be one of Harry's) and dirty vans.

Harry may have wished it lasted a little longer, but he was just a touchy person ok.

"Wanna do the usual?" Louis asks as they pull away, even though he already knows the answer.

Their usual during the warmer months is a makeshift picnic with whatever food Harry makes and brings for them because Louis really shouldn't be trusted to be in the kitchen without supervision.

"Yeah, of course" and then he remembers "actually I wanted to ask you about something".

"What's up?" Louis asks already sitting on the ground making grabby hands at the food.

"I wanted to do a road trip with everyone so they could meet Zayn and a break for us couldn't hurt," Harry explains while giving one of the chicken sandwiches to Louis.

"I mean we've been back less than two weeks" Louis hesitated, but then he saw Harry doing his best impersonation of the cat from Shrek, sighed, and asked "When?" already pulling up the calendar on his phone and chewing. He has always been great at multitasking, Harry thinks it's cute. In a platonic way of course.

"Whenever you are free, Lou" he answered carefully because that was one of the secrets. Louis would disappear for hours, at all times of day, especially on weekends, and refuse to tell anyone why or where he was going.

It hurt more than Harry wanted to admit to being shut out like that but there was not much he could do about it.

"Umm, how long do you want to go for?"

"Just the weekend"

"Harry, you know I can't on weekends. Let's find some other time, but for now, how about we have a night in on Friday with everyone and invite Zayn?"

Harry wanted to ask because at this point it wasn't just curiosity, curiosity died about 5 months in and got replaced with frustration, and now Louis' secret life was just making him mad.

He knew he wouldn't get an answer but it was worth a shot.

"Where do you even disappear to? What could be so important you can't leave it for a few days?" Harry said after deciding it's best to just get to the point. "I mean you've been doing that for way too long and I just let you get away with it, but I'm your best friend, I tell you everything, why can't you just do the same for me?"

By the look on Louis' face, Harry figured his tone was too harsh but Louis deserved it he decided while watching Louis try to change his expression from shocked and hurt (huh??) to something neutral.

"I can't answer that" and he sounded defeated and before Harry could comment that 'it's not that he can't but won't', Louis added "but if this is that important to you, I'm sure I can find a way to go with. Did Niall and Liam already agree?"

Harry knew he was just changing the subject, but they've had this discussion too many times for him to think he would get the answer. He got what he wanted though so he just accepted it.

"Yeah they want to do it too, can you ask Zayn?"

"Sure, love" Louis answered looking relieved Harry didn't push and went back to his lunch.

Then Louis started whining about his 8 am and everything went back to normal (or their version of normal but it was all Harry could ask for, for now).

***

Now Harry is rethinking this road trip idea because Liam and Zayn are just staring at each other.

Everything was great Harry was just leaning against Niall's very old, very green car, (don't ask questions) talking about snacks, waiting for Zayn and Louis to finally show up (they were late, though that was kind of expected, he was allowed to complain as much as he wanted because when he had woken up Louis, he promised he would be right behind him. He wasn't).

Then it happens. As soon as he saw Louis and Zayn approaching with their duffles Liam just stops talking and starts staring.

When Zayn looks away from Louis and sees Liam he stops walking altogether.

And the fuck is going on. At this point, Harry shuts up Niall, to watch the exchange. Now everyone is in complete silence staring at Liam and Zayn, staring at each other.

When the fuck did they get transported to a rom-com or a Marvel movie, honestly Harry can't really tell if they want to pounce on each other with clothes on or off.

There's probably a good minute of starring before Louis claps Zayn's shoulder to snap him out of it, which seems to work, and like magic, it does on Liam too.

Now Liam and Zayn are both blushing and looking anywhere but each other, while Louis is trying to communicate something with his eyes to Harry and Niall.

Harry has never been more confused. This is the most bizarre exchange he has ever seen.

Of course, it's Louis who breaks the silence with an "Alright lads, this is Zayn, we love Zayn, you will love Zayn. Zayn, that's Liam the bi puppy and Niall the laughing leprechaun. Now let's get this show on the road."

Harry spoke too soon because now he is wondering why Louis thought it was relevant to mention Liam's sexuality.

He is not stupid, he knows Louis thinks it was a rom-com stare, but why is he encouraging it and letting it go instead of teasing?

Either way, Harry has to get this back to normal.

"We are obviously stopping for snacks first!" is what comes to his mind first and it seems to have the desired effect on the group. So Harry deserves a pat on the back for that one.

"Yeah, get in the car losers we are going shopping!" Niall shouts way too loudly for the relatively early mornings of the weekend, but they all get in without question.

***

In the store, It is exactly the way it should be.

Five grown men acting as though they are 7 years old, were given 15 pounds, and permission from their mothers to get whatever they wanted.

So of course at some point Louis starts throwing candy in Liam's hood and Zayn starts a very interesting debate with Niall over crisp flavors.

It's so nice to see how easily Zayn fits in, even with that weird introduction (neither Liam nor Zayn have looked at each other since), but Harry's sure they will get over it especially if Louis was right.

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully you enjoyed that!! I would love to hear your thoughts as the story progresses (and kudos never hurt). I know this was a short one, but I needed to set up the story so we can get to the exciting parts later! Thank you for reading and love you all!
> 
> *edit* my computer decided to break and that's why I still haven't been able to post the next chapter, but I promice it's coming.


End file.
